pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
File talk:Wat borderlands.PNG
Hey i was going to buy this? is it a good game? Forgive & Forget 23:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :It's an amazing game, actually. I'd suggest getting it for the PC over console, though. I've heard stories about how horrible the aiming is, particularly on the Xbox. ··· Danny Pew '' 23:12, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I downloaded it a while ago, make me be arsed enough to instal. Thomas Dutch 23:16, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::If you didn't get a good installer, it'll be a pain in the ass. I used the Russian re-pack, official patch, and Newsleecher crack and it's all good. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's extremely fun and finding really fun weapons makes it even better. I found a rocket launcher today that shoots a rocket that shoots more rockets as it is in flight. It makes a really cool fireworks display if you shoot it straight up. :D --Ikimono "...And my axe!" 23:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::I have a fully auto x3 exploding shotgun. Skagzilla on the secondplaythrough is a cunt btw. :::::13 round clip btw. Level 43 Soldier ftw. sysop 23:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I've had the same purple assult rifle since i was lvl 22. 138 damage, 12.5 firing speed, 98 accuracy, and 100 clip. it's a nice balanced weapon that's worked for me for every situation i've found myself in. But i LOVE some some of the orange weapons.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 23:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I was using various shotguns for a while, most recently a Fatal Crux, but I've found that Explosive Shotguns deal miserable damage and/or have miserable multipliers. If I find an explosive combat shotgun that has a x3 or better and 150+ damage per shot with an accuracy over 50%, I'll consider swapping back, but for now my Savage Eruption and Colossal Nidhogg are treating me quite well. I had a Big Mongol (the rocket-shooting-rocket launcher), but the damage just pales in comparison to a well-placed airburst from a Nidhogg. (I've hit for upwards of 8k damage on non-crits on equal-level enemies.) '···''' Danny Pew '' 00:14, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, I've also got an Atlas Savage Masher that deals over 300x7 damage and has over 80% accuracy. It's fucking retarded how much damage you can do on a crit. '···''' Danny Pew '' 00:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Is it like an RPG FPS? and should i just torrent it? Forgive & Forget 02:26, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::From the looks of the site yes. I wish my computer is good enough to run it. >.< 02:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::It is a FPSRPG, basically take Diablo 2's loot system, take a halo style combat system, and mix them together with oblivion; thats about borderlands. you can torrent it but you won't be able to do multiplayer at all. And don't get any patches because it messes with your crack. I'm not sure if getting a new crack would fix it or not.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 05:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I patched and crack works fine. You can get online, too, it's just a matter of getting into games, which even legit players are having trouble with. Also, Ikimono, check out the weapon specs I posted. It's loltarded. '···''' ''Danny Pew '' 06:38, November 25, 2009 (UTC)